Exercise devices for exercising both the arms and legs are known. One such device includes four elongated, resilient, flexible segments which are interconnected and which have handles at their outer ends. Two of the handles form stirrups for receiving the feet of the user, and the other two handles can be manually grasped. In use the arms and legs can work against the resilience of the associated flexible segments. Devices of this general nature are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 650,656, 843,478, and 866,495.
Exercise devices which include two elongated flexible resilient segments attached to a rigid bar are also known. However, these devices are less versatile than the exercise devices having four flexible segments.